


Breaking Your Bitch Boss - Part 2

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Begging, Corporate Amazon Woman, Cum Blast, Cum Worship, Handcuffs, Knees to Ears, Squirting Orgasm, fdom to fsub, on desk, pounding, script offer, sir, spreader bar, throat fuck, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: In Part 1, our dominant Amazonian boss was over-powered and conquered, her long-repressed inner submissive slut coming out. Coming to her senses, she tried to regain some control, however it was too late, and the dominant new guy was not having any of it. She now quickly realizes that he is not through with her…not even close...he is going to teach her how to be a good girl again!There are some rape/non-consensual aspects to this script. I do not condone or encourage rape.
Kudos: 2





	Breaking Your Bitch Boss - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/breaking-your-bitch-boss/
> 
> NOTES: As the boss, you are bratty and sarcastic in the beginning because you don’t know how to respond to your dominant façade being torn down. You are still trying to resist but this time you find it much easier to give up the dominant role and become submissive again (and relishing it)! Feel free to make whatever changes that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:  
> (emotion, mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Think of what it would sound like if you were performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, orgasms, gagging/coughing, wet sounds
> 
> ___________For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+_______________

[he talks to you – you are still trying to save some face] 

You aren’t done with me yet? What the hell does that mean? No, no I won’t!

[SMACK – he spanks you] 

Fuck, my ass! What the fu—[SMACK]

(Chastened)  
Ok ok, I’m sorry--just don’t spank me. I can’t handle it! I-- 

[SMACK/gasp] 

(bratty; faking submissive)  
Fuck! I mean...I’m sorry Sir..Yes Sir...Yes I will be a *good girl*

No, you aren’t putting that bar on my ankles…fuck you, no!

[SMACK/gasp]

(sarcastic)  
Fuck, fine.. *I’ll hold still*...Yes Sir, will you *please* cuff my ankles into the spreader bar? 

[cuff click] 

(bratty)  
Thank you *Sir*. Fine, I will get on the desk. On my back? Like this, Sir?

(Even more sassy and mad)  
Hmph, is this what you want? You want to see a big proud woman bound and helpless? Your boss all spread out on her desk?...well fuck you, I don’t care what you do...I won’t...I’m not that person anymore. I gave up being a slut, I’m the boss now. I do what I want... wait, what are you doing?

[turns on the buttplug vibrator – moans/waves of pleasure] 

Fuuuuuuuck, oh my god...you turned the butt plug back on! Oh, the vibrations...oh my god that plug makes my ass feel so fucking good.

(trying to resist)  
No, no I won’t enjoy this! I won’t..I’m the boss, I’m the boss! You can’t..fuck wow, I can’t-

[improv being overcome with sensation]

(becoming submissive again)  
Fuck Sir, you make me feel so good. Please Sir, I want to make you feel good too! Please fuck me...please use my pussy! Take me--I’m yours—please, please!

[He lifts the spreader bar so your knees are by your ears] 

Yes, just push my legs back like that! Grab that spreader bar and fucking pound me! I’m ready--I’m so wet for your cock Sir

Oh shit wait, did your cock get even bigger? How?! Fuck, I--I don’t know Sir...I don’t think I can—

[gasp scream as your pussy is penetrated] 

[Improv moans and dirty talk for a while as he forcefully pounds you and the buttplug vibrates in your ass – you almost can’t handle his cock]

(Hungry)  
Fuck Sir, you are going to make me cum again!

(modulate voice as he is thrusting)  
Your cock is so fucking gooood, fuuuuuuuck!

You’re going to cum? Fuck yes, please cum all over me Sir! Please give me your hot fucking load all over me! Fuck, yes you are going to make me cum, Sir! Oh god, yes pull your big fucking cock out and cum on me!

[he starts cumming on you]

Oh my god, yes just like that! Fucking cum on me, cover that pussy! Oh my god yes, shoot your load all over my tits! Yes! Fuck! Oh my god, that’s so much cum! 

[he is still cumming; you are surprised by the distance and volume of the cumshot] 

Holy fuck! You are cumming on my face! Fuck yes! Yes, all over my tongue! 

[tongue out]

More! Fucking cum blast me! Holy shit that is so much cum! Don’t stop Oh my god, please, I’m going to cum again…make me fucking squirt all over! Fuck don’t stop--don’t stop--don’t stop! I’m cumming! 

[squirting orgasm]

(loopy and cum drunk)  
Oh my god, yes...What did you do to me? I can’t believe...wow...look at me, you came so much! I’m fucking covered. Oh my god I love it...so much cum!

Sir, may I please suck your cock? I want to clean it all up. Thank you Sir. Yes, I will get down on my knees.

[on your knees, he grabs you and starts tit fucking] 

Oh god yes, fuck my tits!

Yes! Yes, fuck my cum-covered tits! Just like that...you like that? With my hands cuffed behind my back? Yes Sir, my tits are all yours to use.

Oh my god, it’s so slippery from all your hot fucking cum. Use my tits to milk all that cum out of your cock! Fucking all it! Yes, make me dirty...fuck yes! 

[short tit fucking improv and dirty talk] 

Oh my fucking god yes...please let me suck your cock! I want to clean up all that cum, I won’t waste a drop I promise, Sir!

[Down on knees – improv cock cleaning and swallowing for a bit and then wind down] 

Fuck, you taste so good...thank you. 

(breathless and mindless until you realize what you are saying)  
Yes Sir, I’m your good girl. I’m a...good...girl. I’m a...shit 

[regaining your sense] 

(trying to save face)  
Ummmm listen...since we have done that...I think we need to talk about work. We are still going to have to behave a certain way in the office. After all, despite everything...I still am your boss. I have a reputation to uphold.

[he questions you, not pleased]

(trying regain some dominant standing)  
Yes I’m serious. So, if you can just get me out of these cuffs, and help me clean up...we are going to have to—

[pulled back on to his cock and deepthroat/throatfuck]

[pulled off and trying to catch breath]

Fuck! What are you--How are you still –

[pulled backed on to deepthroat then off again] 

Oh my god! Y-you want more?? Oh fuck!

[end with deepthroating that fades out]


End file.
